The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Forever Midi Sunset Pinkxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Sunset Pinkxe2x80x99 was developed in a controlled breeding program in Ashtabula, Ohio by crossing Mikkelsen Seedling No. 93-222-11 (seed parent) (unpatented) with Mikkelsen Seedling No. 93-147-6 (pollen parent) (unpatented). The seed and pollen parents are proprietary breeding lines which have not been sold or made publicly available in this country. The plant is perennial, but typically used as an annual in the floriculture industry.
Asexual reproduction by stem cuttings taken by the inventor in Lompoc, Calif. has shown the the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stabilized and are reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new Kalanchoe from other cultivated Kalanchoes of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to the cultivars Mount Robson (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,343) and Forever Maxi White (unpatented).
1. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Sunset Pinkxe2x80x99 opens to Yellow Group 10B and fades to White Group 155B which fades to Pink Group 56C producing a three color effect while xe2x80x98Mount Robsonxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Whitexe2x80x99 open to Yellow Group 10C and fades to White Groups 155C and 155D, respectively.
2. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Sunset Pinkxe2x80x99 has a more mounded growth habit while xe2x80x98Mount Robsonxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Whitexe2x80x99 have a more upright growth habit.
3. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Sunset Pinkxe2x80x99 is more compact at 15 cm than xe2x80x98Mount Robsonxe2x80x99 at 18 cm and xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Whitexe2x80x99 at 21 cm.
4. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Sunset Pinkxe2x80x99 has better keeping quality with flowers lasting 7 to 10 days longer than xe2x80x98Mount Robsonxe2x80x99 flowers. xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Whitexe2x80x99 has similar keeping quality to xe2x80x98Forever Midi Sunset Pinkxe2x80x99.
5. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Sunset Pinkxe2x80x99 has better basal branching than xe2x80x98Mount Robsonxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Whitexe2x80x99.
6. xe2x80x98Forever Midi Sunset Pinkxe2x80x99 has white mature stigmatic surface which is similar to xe2x80x98Forever Maxi Whitexe2x80x99 while xe2x80x98Mount Robsonxe2x80x99 has a red-purple cast when mature.